Chuck: Fully Exposed
by that girl65
Summary: Chuck wants to tell Olive her secret, but Ned won't allow her. Complications ensue. Cholive. Fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is gonna be a short fic. Maybe 3 chapters. But I would like to thank Smokeland Fredrick for being the only one that actually reads my fics! lol**

_Charlotte Charles, 28 years, 10 months, 3 weeks and 23 days old, sat in the kitchen of one Pie Maker better known as Ned, 29 years, 2 months 1 week and 4 days old. Both were very upset about the events that had just unfolded. The facts were these: Chuck wanted to tell Olive Snook, her girlfriend of six months, 2 weeks and 6 days, about the secret that only the Pie Maker, the Dead Girl and Emerson Cod shared. She wanted to tell her she was supposed to be dead._

"No," Ned said drying a dish and putting it in the cabinet. "Why not?" Chuck said exasperatedly. "Because, it's too dangerous," Ned said looking at her.

"Dangerous? What do you think she's going to do? Sell me to the circus?"

"I told you before, people aren't used to this kind of thing. And quite frankly, I think she might."

"Sell me to the circus?"

"No, not exactly but-"

"Ned! She wouldn't do that to me!"

"What makes you think that? If you remember, a while ago, she was held over your head the fact that she knew you faked your death."

"Yeah, but that was before we-" Chuck stopped herself. She knew talking to Ned about her and Olive's relationship was a sore spot. So she took a deep breath and started again. "She cares about me, Ned. She wouldn't do that."

Ned sighed, avoiding Chuck's gaze, "No."

"Ned-"

"No! She can't know. That's all I'm going to say on the subject."

Chuck sighed, tears stinging her eyes. She knew he wouldn't talk to her about it anymore tonight, so she got up and walked out of the apartment without even saying goodbye.

Dragging herself next door, she entered apartment 44 that she shared with Olive, leaning against the door and sighing. Chuck wanted so desperately to tell Olive her secret. In the past six months of their relationship, they had gotten close, sharing things about their lives that no one else knew. And Chuck wanted more than anything to tell Olive the true reason she couldn't speak to her aunts.

Olive had probed about the subject, beating around the bush, and sometimes just asking about it directly. It was becoming increasingly harder for Chuck to deflect her girlfriend's inquiries about the subject, especially when heartbreak was apparent on her face when she avoided it.

Chuck heard rustling in the kitchen and went to investigate, only to find Olive making something at the counter, humming quietly and hips swaying to the quiet rhythm. All the stress Chuck had been feeling melted away at the sight, and she went up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her small waist.

Olive jumped slightly, "Jiminy Cricket, Chuck! You scared me half to death!" Chuck kissed her neck lightly and rested her chin on her shoulder. Olive swatted her arm playfully, "Don't think you can get away with it that easily, Missy." Their faces inches apart, Chuck kissed Olive softly, pecking her on the nose before pulling away, "Is that better?"

Olive smiled uncontrollably and went back to stirring the contents of the bowl, "Much."

"What are you making?"

"Cookies. Snickerdoodle"

"Oh, I love snickerdoodle cookies," Chuck said jumping up on the counter, legs hanging off the side, "Their so ambiguous. They are quite possible the only cookies whose name does not describe them at all."

Olive sampled a taste of the batter, "What about a snickerdoodle pie? Do you think Ned would go for it?"

Chuck couldn't help but let her face fall at the mention of Ned and shrugged, "Probably not. He's been selfish lately. And arrogant. All knowing Ned!"

Olive frowned, "Why all this anger? Did you and Ned have an argument?"

"Of sorts," she answered trying to change the subject, "But it's fine. Hey, let me have some cookie dough."

Olive swatted her hand away, "No, you're not allowed."

"You just had some!"

"Yes, but I'm the chef. I'm allowed to sample."

"Well, I'm the chef's girlfriend. Doesn't that give me some merit?"

Olive kissed her lightly on the lips, "I suppose."

Chuck dipped her finger into the batter and licked it off, "Why is cookie dough so much better then the cookie?"

Olive walked toward the oven but Chuck caught her between her legs. "Hey!" Olive said trying to free herself from her long legs. Chuck simply tightened her grip, drawing the blonde closer to her, "What do you say about not cooking the cookies? Instead we can eat the dough and watch old movies."

The blonde pouted playfully, looking down at the bowl in her hands, "I worked so hard."

"You made it from a box. All you did was add water and eggs."

"Yeah, but all that stirring…"

Chuck giggled and kissed her forehead, "I can make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Chuck held up her pinky and Olive hooked it with her own.

"Fine. But I get to pick the movie."

"Deal."

The two girls settled into the deep cushions of the couch, the bowl of cookie dough on Chuck's lap. Olive was laying against the arm rest, her legs laying over Chuck's lap. After a while, Olive moved the bowl and set it on the coffee table, motioning for Chuck to lay her head on her chest. The brunette complied without a second thought, eyes fluttering closed with the feeling of Olive's small finger running through her hair.

She listened to the petite woman's muffled heartbeat, the smell of lavender wafting into her nostrils, the affection she had for this woman filling her heart and spilling over. At that moment, she realized that they could stay like this forever, and she would be happy. This is all she wanted in life. This is when she realized that she loved the small blonde that was holding her.

Chuck looked up at Olive who was looking back at her, smiling. "You were thinking. I could tell because you wrinkled up your forehead a little bit," Olive said putting a piece of hair behind her ear, "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Chuck said simply, tilting her head up for a kiss. Olive complied, kissing her sweetly, "Really?"

"Mmhm," she responded, "I was thinking about how right this feels. Just you and me. Together. Just being us. Together."

"I agree. This is nice."

A comfortable silence filled the room before Chuck propped herself up so the she was looking at Olive. She traced around the blonde's lips with her finger, trailing from her chin down to her neck and to her chest, kissing lightly above where her shirt began.

"Olive," she said seriously, looking into her blue eyes, "I love you."

An insuppressible smile spread across Olive's face, "I love you too, Chuck." They looked at each other lovingly with a few more moments. Of course they had been aware of these feelings for a while, but both were too timid to admit it. So hearing those three words from their lover's mouth somehow cemented their relationship even more.

They shared a deep kiss, the movie and cookie dough completely forgotten. Chuck settled back down with her head on Olive's chest, the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat lulling her to sleep. She smiled and mumbled, "It's just so right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. There will be one more after this. Like I said, short fic.**

**Smokeland Fredrick: I wouldn't say muses as much as procrastination. Lol. I hate summer session. But that's okay, it means I write more. Even when I shouldn't be.**

**Enjoy!**

The next day at the Pie Hole, business was going about normally. Or at least as normally as a day at the Pie Hole could be. "Chuck, can you get that pie out of the oven, please?" Ned asked, hands loaded with dishes.

"Sure," Chuck answered, coldness dripping from her voice. "Chuck, why are you acting like this?" Ned asked as he set the plates on the counter.

"Like what? Like you won't allow me to tell my girlfriend that I didn't fake my death?"

"Chuck! Keep it down, anyone could hear you."

The brunette huffed over to a customer, practically throwing the pie at them. "I don't care anymore!" she said, her voice getting louder with each word, "I don't care who knows!" She got up on the counter, ignoring Ned's terrified look.

"Hey! Guess what everyone! I, Charlotte Cha-"

But before she could finish her confession, Olive leaped onto the counter, tackling Chuck onto the floor and out of sight. "Ow! Olive! Wha-"

Olive put a finger to Chuck's lips, quieting her, just as Aunt Vivian's voice floated through the air.

"Ned, we were wondering if we could order a Pie…"

Chuck could not here what else her aunt said, because her heart was pounding so hard in her ears. Not only was she about to confess her secret to a restaurant full of people, but her aunt almost saw her do it.

"Chuck," Olive whispered, "You're going to have to explain to me what's going on."

"What?"

"I can't keep tackling you and hiding you from your aunts when I don't even know why I'm doing it!" she said, her voice rising slightly.

"Olive," Chuck pleaded, "Please, not now."

"Not now? Not now!" Olive got off of Chuck and stood up, "Then when? That's all you ever say is 'not now'!"

"Olive," Vivian said, slightly confused, "Who on earth are you talking to?"

"To the single most infuriating woman I have ever met in my life!"

Emerson Cod put his arm around Vivian and turned her around toward the exit, "Your pie will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go for a nice walk or something."

"Well, okay," she said, slightly unsure but still exiting without any further questions.

When her aunt was gone, Chuck got off the floor, brushing herself off, "Olive! I can't tell you! Especially here," she said out of the corner of her mouth. She walked into the kitchen, out of earshot of the patrons, Olive following her.

"That's all I ever here from you! I ask you about this and you don't say anything! You always avoid the subject! I need to know, Chuck!"

"You want to know! I didn't fake my death! I did die! And Ned brought me back to life!"

Olive looked at her for a few moments, stunned, "Are you kidding me? Now you're going to lie to me! What the hell, Chuck! I thought we were in an open relationship!"

"I'm not lying! I swear! Here," Chuck went into the back room, grabbing a rotten peach.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" Ned asked, looking slightly terrified.

"I'm proving to Olive that I'm not lying," Chuck said holding the peach out to Ned, "Now touch it."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Why are you doing this, Chuck?" Olive asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes, "Why are you lying to me like this?"

"I'm not, Olive," Chuck said grabbing her shoulders, "I swear! Here!"

Without warning, Chuck hit Ned's arm with the peach, and it sprung back to life. Olive stared at the peach, then back at Ned. Looking at Chuck, she held the peach in her hand.

"Chuck?" she croaked. She looked back at the peach once more before collapsing.

Chuck managed to catch her before she hit the floor, easily handling her tiny body. "Chuck!" Ned said touching the peach again so it went back to its previously wrinkled form, "What did you just do?"

"I told her the truth! Something that two people that love each other do! Something that I wanted to do a long time ago but you wouldn't let me! You selfish jerk!" she said angrily, picking up Olive wedding style. Ned's face fell at those words, but Chuck ignored it, letting Olive's head roll onto her shoulder. "I'm taking her to our apartment."

As Chuck exited with Olive, Ned sat on a bench at the counter and buried his head in his hands. "You know, Pie Boy," Emerson said sitting down next to him, "I never thought I'd say this. But I agree with Dead Girl."

Cod took a slice of and began eating. "What are you talking about?" Ned said into his hands. "You are being selfish," he said waving a fork at him.

"What?"

"You know damn well that Itty Bitty would have never done anything with that secret to hurt the girl! You was just trying to sabotage their relationship."

"No, I wasn't. I was worried about Chuck-"

"Yeah. You were worried that this thing between her and Olive was real. You're still holding a flame for Dead Girl, which is all fine and dandy, but she ain't holding no flame for you. She has Olive now. And you have to respect that. You didn't want Olive to know because it's always been you and Chuck's dirty lil' secret. You didn't want to share it with anyone else. Especially with the woman that's taking your place in Chuck's life. But what you need to realize, is that Chuck and Olive love each other. And they want, no they _need_ to share everything about their lives. Especially something as big as 'Yeah, I was dead. But now I'm alive again!' That ain't somethin' you can just say. And Chuck asked for your help. But you didn't want to 'cause you're a selfish bitch."

Ned just stared at Emerson, mouth hanging open, "I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, well you did."

"I should go apologize," Ned said standing up. Emerson took his arm and forced him back down, "Not now. Itty Bitty and Dead Girl have a lot to talk about right now. Without you."

Ned sat back down sighing. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Emerson was right. And he had to get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, last chapter…really fluffy. Little smut. Not as much as my other recent fics. But still some. Review please!**

**Grumbello: I'm glad you liked it! I know Emerson is a little OOC, but really the only other character who talks to Ned and gives him advise like this is Chuck and Chuck is…indisposed. Lol I'm really glad you enjoyed it though! Check out the two other Cholive fics I just wrote and tell me what you think.**

Chuck managed to maneuver her way into her apartment, with Olive cradled in her arms. She had been muttering incoherently since they left the Pie Hole, obviously still in shock from the information she had just received.

She laid her down on the bed, smoothing her hair out of her face. Olive made a feeble grasp for Chuck, who got on her knees beside the bed, "Olive? Sweety? Are you okay?"

Olive groaned, "Chuck, what happened? I had this weird dream that your aunt came in the Pie Hole, and then I tackled you and then you told me you were dead and Ned brought you back to life and then there was a peach! It was dead and then it wasn't."

Chuck shushed her and kissed her on the forehead, "That wasn't a dream, Olive."

The blonde frowned at her and shook her head, "No. It had to have been. You're not dead."

"Well, not anymore."

"Are you serious, Chuck?"

The brunette nodded, sitting on the bed besides Olive. She sat up, resting against the headboard, "So you're telling me that you were dead? And that Ned touched you and brought you back to life?"

"Yes. That's why he can't touch me. Because if he does I'll be dead again. Forever."

Olive held her head in her hands, "God, I need a drink." Chuck reached under the mattress and took out a bottle of alcohol. She put some in a cup that was on the nightstand and handed it to Olive. The petite woman sniffed it and then set it back down, changing her mind.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"I know."

"So you didn't fake your death? You really died?"

"Yep."

Tears began to form in Olive's eyes. "You were dead?" she choked out. Tears began to fall down her face and Chuck gathered her in her arms.

"Oh, Olive, it's okay. I'm not dead anymore!"

"Why would someone want to hurt you? I don't understand!" she sobbed into her shoulder.

Chuck shushed her, rubbing her back soothingly and rocking her slightly, "It's okay, baby." Her sobs began to turn to hiccups as she just squeezed Chuck tighter. She looked up at Chuck, "So. You were dead."

"Coffin and everything."

"Damn. Well I always thought you were the most amazing woman in the world. And I guess this proves it."

Chuck laughed and kissed the top of Olive's head, "That's one way you can look at it."

Olive straddled Chuck's lap, looking at her carefully in the eyes, "Chuck, I love you. More than anything," she said kissing her briefly, "But if Ned gets within a yard of you, I'm gonna kill him. Because if he accidentally touches you again, I don't know what I would do."

Chuck smiled, kissing her again, more deeply this time. "I love you too, Olive," she said resting her forehead against the blondes, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

"Hey, it's better than never knowing at all," Olive smiled, kissing her lightly once more. Whimpering, Chuck pulled her back and kissed her deeper. Olive pushed her lightly down onto the bed, adjusting themselves so her head was comfortably on a pillow.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Chuck said running her hands through Olive's hair and holding her head, "you took a stumble downstairs."

"I want to know your body," Olive said between kisses, "something seems different now."

Engaging Chuck in a passionate kiss, Olive slowly began to undo Chuck's dress. Slowly, she kissed each area of exposed flesh as it came to sight. There was no earnest in this, just love.

Chuck sighed as Olive slipped her out of her dress, laying it on the floor besides the bed. The blonde cupped her lover's cheek, taking care as she kissed her forehead, then her eyes, her nose, her chin and her lips last. Chuck began to undo Olive's dress, which she quickly put on the floor next to Chuck's before continuing.

Olive ran her hand down the length of Chuck's body, taking in all the dips and curves of her slender body. She kissed down her chest, kissing each of her ribs individually, as if making sure they were all there. Olive kissed Chuck's toned stomach, causing her muscles to contract with anticipation.

Chuck was getting impatient, but she knew Olive needed to do this, so she bit her lips and let her continue. Slowly, the brunette's bra went to the floor and Olive took careful time doting them with attention. She messaged one of Chuck's breasts gently, and took the other in her mouth rolling a perked nipple between her teeth. Chuck arched her back at the touch, tangling a hand in blonde hair.

The blonde kissed her lips again, tongue roaming her mouth. Chuck sucked on it lightly before Olive kissed down her chin and to her neck. Hooking her fingers in Chuck's panties and slowly pulled them off, Chuck kicked them off and wrapped her legs around her love's petite frame. Olive ran a hand down Chuck's front before reaching her center. She stroked her gently, eliciting a moan from her.

Olive sucked on her bottom lip gently as she slipped two fingers into her. Chuck arched off of the bed, nails digging into the tanned skin of Olive's back. She pumped in and out of her slowly. "Olive," Chuck breathed, urging her to go faster. The blonde obeyed, sucking on her pulse point as she picked up her pace. Chuck's eyes fluttered shut with pleasure as she bit down on her lip, trying to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape from her throat. The blonde used her thumb to message the bundle of nerves and Chuck couldn't hold back any longer as she hurtled towards the edge.

"Olive," she whimpered, clutching her even tighter. Olive smashed her lips into Chuck's as the orgasm ripped through her body. She fell so far over the edge that it almost felt like she would never come back if it weren't for Olive's hot breathe in her ear.

"Come on, babe. I'm right here," she said, still thrusting her fingers into her as she came down from her high. Chuck settled back on the bed, hair strewn across her face as she lay panting in Olive's arms. Pulling out of her, Olive wiped her hair out of her face, kissing every part of her face before kissing her lips sweetly.

Olive rested her head on her chest as her breathing returned to normal. "Oh my god," Chuck breathed stroking Olive's hair. The blonde kissed her chest before settling back between her breasts. She listened to the muffled sound of her heartbeat as if reassuring herself that she was truly alive.

"Chuck," Olive said. "Hm?" her lover answered lazily. Olive looked up at her, "Never leave me."

Chuck brought her into a kiss, "I'll never ever leave you. Okay?" Olive nodded, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Kissed her forehead before Olive lay back down. "Why don't you come up here?" Chuck asked motioning to the pillow besides her. "No," Olive said settling back down on her chest, "I want to hear your heartbeat."

The brunette stroked her hair lovingly, "I love you, Olive." The blonde sighed happily, "I love you too." She listened to her heart, smiling when she realized that their heartbeats in time with each other's.


End file.
